Yo soy Rose, un humanodemonio
by Yuyuko1313
Summary: Unas llamas azules aparecen en el bosque de la cruz verdadera ,pero no son de Rin ni Yukio Okumura y Tampoco de satanás.
1. Prologo

_Bueno esta es mi primera historia así que me gustaría que me dijeran todas las faltas que tengo por favor! ^^_

_La historia no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a Kazue Kato, yo solo escribo como fan._

* * *

><p>''Prologo''<p>

Una chica, se adentra en el bosque de True Cross cuando esta adentro de aquel bosque ve a un demonio en el suelo, trata de ayudarlo pero no tiene mucha fuerza , había llegado tarde a ese demonio ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

— ¿quieres poderes?

— ¿Poderes?

— Pero no son poderes normales si no demoniacos.

— Eso significa que yo seré como un demonio.

— Exacto.

— Dejaría de ser humana.

— No exactamente serias un humano-demonio.

— Existe eso.

— Pues claro

— Entonces esto es como un contrato

— Dime, ¿aceptas mis poderes si o no?

(La chica lo piensa hasta…)

— Está bien acepto tus poderes

Luego de decir eso la chica es envuelta por unas llamas azules. Ve al demonio, este ya estaba muerto. La chica se desmaya y despierta acostada entre cráneos, desvía la mirada y ve a un demonio

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Rose

— Rose, bienvenida a Gehenna

* * *

><p><em>Espero que le guste tratare de ir subiendo los capítulos cada 15 de días.<em>

_Atentamente Yuyuko._


	2. episodio 1

_Lamento la espera me toco una semana de muchas pruebas e informes y no había podido escribir la historia_

_Ao no exorcist no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a Kazue Kato, yo solo escribo de fan para fan._

_Espero que les guste comenten acepto de todo cualquier idea que se le ocurre sobre mi historia digan me hay veces en que me quedo sin inspiración (y no es mentira)._

_Sin mas rodeo el siguiente capitulo de Yo soy Rose, un humano-demonio._

Episodio 1:

''Las llamas azules del bosque''

Diez años después…

Yukio se encontraba en su habitación cuando ve por la ventana unas llamas azules que salen del bosque, este toma su ropa de exorcista y se dirige a ver que pasaba (pensando en que demonios estaba haciendo Rin en el bosque).

Se dirige a bajar por las escaleras cuando ve a Rin comiendo un helado junto con Shiemi.

— Nii-san, ¿que estabas haciendo en el bosque?

— Yo…

— Que estabas haciendo… (Dice gritando)

— Yukio yo solo fui a comprar helado con Shiemi. (Le responde en el mismo tono)

Ambos se miran

— Satanás (dice Yukio con ira y se dirige corriendo al bosque)

— Espera Yukio (Sigue a su hermano), Shiemi ve a tu casa

— Pero Rin… ¿que sucede? …

Rin había salido corriendo detrás de Yukio

Al llegar al bosque, cansados de tanto correr, Rin mira a su hermano

— He visto unas llamas azules ¿y pensé que eras tú?

— Pero si yo fui a comprar helado con Shiemi, acaso piensas que le iba a mostrar mis llamas

Yukio mira a su hermano

— Mas vale que estés diciendo la verdad nii-

— Yukio si te dije que yo no fui

Rin al decir esto, ambos se callan pero el silencio duraría poco una luz azul empezaba de nuevo a iluminar el bosque de la cruz verdadera, Yukio mira a su hermano y se da cuenta que este decía la verdad, sin perder mas tiempo se dirige al lugar de donde emanaba aquel fuego azul. Pero al parece habían llegado muy tarde, el fuego ya no estaba, Yukio y Rin se quedan observando el lugar anonadados sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

No había nada absolutamente nada, como puede ser eso posible (pensaba Yukio), mientras miraba a su gemelo. Acaso Satanás había sido capas de obtener un cuerpo. Mientras Yukio estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos no se percato de que Rin ya no se encontraba junto a el si no que había salido a investigar el lugar.

Estuvieron en el bosque toda la tarde de aquel día sin encontrar nada que tuviera que ver von esas llamas azules a si que no quedo otra opción que volver a sus habitaciones en true Cross.

— Nii-san ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?

— Como me preguntas eso no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ocurre en este maldito lugar. (Lo dice con ira)

— Pero esas llamas azules se parecían demasiado a las tuyas

— Si se también me di cuenta de eso

— Nii-san. (Dice triste)

— Dime Yukio

Este arregla sus lentes. (Tratando de cambiar el tema)

— Nii-san hiciste tus deberes

— Esto yo…

— Quieres ser paladín y ni siquiera eres capas de hacer unos simples deberes

Rin toma aquel pinche que le había dado bon, se lo coloca en el pelo, toma un cuaderno y se dedica a estudiar. Yukio solo lo observa.

Transcurridos 40 minutos aproximadamente Rin cierra sus libros de estudio, se coloca su pijama y se incorpora en la cama, junto con kuro que ya se encontraba durmiendo igual que su hermano menor. De pronto siente que abren la puerta se voltea para ver quien era.

— ¿Pero que haces aquí? (dice extrañado)

— Quiero preguntarte algo

— ¿Qué quieres Mephisto?

— Acompáñame por favor

Y este se dirige a la puerta, Rin se levanta y sin querer despierta a kuro

— ¿Adonde vas Rin?

— Sh… tengo algo que hacer así que quédate aquí voy y vuelvo

Este sale caminando detrás de Mephisto

Kuro como era un gato inteligente, esperó que se alejaran luego fue a la cama de Yukio para despertarlo, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que Yukio ya se encontraba despierto. Se levanto, se puso su traje de exorcista y fue a espiar que tramaba esta vez Mephisto con su querido hermano mayor.

Pero parece que había llegado tarde Rin miraba con ira a Mephisto, y este le sonreía maliciosamente.

— ¡Eso es mentira! (Dice Mephisto)

— Solo quiero saber si es verdad

— ¿De que?... te dije que no se nada

— Claro que lo sabes, y muy bien

— Te he dicho que no… cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita

Yukio no sabia si interferir o quedarse callado escuchando lo que le dice Mephisto a su hermano gemelo, tal ves si interfería las cosas no acabarían bien, así que no le quedo otra opción que escuchar.

— Las que sean necesarias

— Pero…

— Solo quiero saber, si en verdad no estas metido en eso

— Pues claro que no… yo jamás atentaría contra la Cruz verdadera

— Más te vale

Mephisto saca una llave y se la entrega a Rin luego le susurra algo al oído, Rin coloca una mueca de desagrado y se dirige a la habitación pero antes de esto

— Rin Okumura

— No molestes, payaso (dice sin voltear)

Rin se dirige a la habitación abre la puerta y se encuentra con Yukio sentado en la cama de Rin, parece que lo estaba esperando para preguntarle que pasaba, ¿de que lo estaba culpando Mephisto?, ¿para donde lo llevaba esa llave que le dio?, ¿Qué era ESO en lo que estaba supuestamente mentido?

— ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? (dice este normalmente)

— ¿Qué estabas hablando con Mephisto? (dice serio)

— No sirve de nada que te mienta no cierto

— Pues claro que no lo voy a terminar sabiendo igual

— Unos demonios entraron a la True Cross y Mephisto me culpaba de eso, dijo que yo los había dejado entrar

— Demonios

— Si…

— Pero como

— Y me dijo que como yo era su príncipe, tenía que llevarlos a todos donde los exorcistas para que los mataran para eso me dio aquella llave.

— Entonces… mañana nii-san iremos a buscar a aquellos demonios

— En serio me ayudaras Yukio

— Si per…

No alcanza a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Rin lo abraza con cariño, aquel cariño que solo su hermano le podía dar, aquél amor que sentía por su hermano, ¡Amor! Acaso le gustaba su hermano, no podía estar pasándole eso.

— Yukio gracias

— D…de nada Nii…san (dice nervioso)

El gemelo menor se levanta nervioso y se dirige a su cama y se acuesta.

— Yukio ¿estas bien?

— Si por que preguntas eso nii-san

— Es porque te acabas de acostar con la ropa de exorcista

Estaba tan nervioso que no se acordó que estaba con aquella ropa.

Al siguiente día…

Los gemelos se dirigen nuevamente al bosque de True Cross para llevar a todos los demonios que se abrían infiltrado a la habitación donde supuestamente los iban a matar. Llegan al centro del bosque Yukio se aleja de su hermano mayor

— Donde se encuentran (Grita Rin)

De pronto empiezan a aparecer los demonios eran 20 demonios de todo tipo y todos se dirigían a el como el hijo de Satanás.

— Los exorcistas los quieren atrapar vengan conmigo…

— Como usted diga… gracias hijo de Satán

Todos los demonios lo empezaron a seguir pero uno se había dado que lo que decía su joven amo no era verdad. El demonio que se había dado cuenta de eso se había mantenido oculto en un árbol. Luego llegaron a una puerta Rin la abrió con la llave y dijo que pasaran que ahí estarían seguros todos los demonios confiaron en el y entraron luego el gemelo mayor cerro la puerta. Había terminado con el problema.

Cuando en eso siente una pequeña risa.

- Jóvenes amos ¿Por qué los ha engañado?, no que tenemos las misma sangre

Yukio y Rin se voltean y ven lo que parecía una hermosa chica de cabellera plateada tan larga que le llegaba a los tobillos, piel blanca, ojos azules igual a los de Rin, y estaba vestida con un kimono completamente negro con sellos y en algunos lugares roto, el kimono le quedaba grande ya que las manos no se le veían.

Rin estaba rojo parecía una muñeca perfecta, bueno casi perfecta ese traje hacia que su belleza se opacara, el menor de los Okumura la veía solamente como un demonio mas. Miró a su hermano se sintió celoso al ver que estaba completamente rojo

— ¿Quién eres tu? (grita Yukio)

— Yo, soy como tu hermano… tengo parte humana y una demonio, por suerte mi poder no esta sellado

— ¿Como te llamas?

— Yo… Soy Rose y soy un humanodemonio.

Continuara

_Espero que le allá gustado de nuevo digo tratare de subir los capítulos cada 15 días_

_Espero que les guste_

_Atentamente Yuyuko_


	3. episodio 2

Konichiwa!

Me costo un montón poder subir el siguiente episodio, tenia muchas pruebas y por eso me demoro en subirlos. También quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fanfic y aconsejarme.

Ao no exorcist no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a kazue kato, yo solo escribo de fan para fans

* * *

><p>Episodio 2:<p>

''Mephisto''

En el inmenso bosque de True Cross…

Ambos hermanos quedaron extrañados, mirándose, ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba con aquella chica. Un inmenso silencio se creo en el bosque. Los ojos de Yukio se posan en los ojos azules de su hermano mayor, esté decide romper el silencio.

— Eso significa que… - no alcanza a preguntar Rin -

— Estoy muy ocupada para estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes me voy - dice altanera -Tengo que encontrarme con alguien importante.

Empieza a caminar por el bosque por un sendero lleno de arboles, arbusto y mala hiedra, siente un olor que no le inspiraba confianza cuando en eso… 4 disparos, Rose había recibido cuatro disparos en la espalda, voltea cuando ve al chico joven, con traje de exorcista con sus pistolas en la mano.

— Yu…kio porque hiciste eso… - dice Rin asustado - Ella no había hecho nada…

Se siente un golpe, la joven había caído al suelo… Pero no había sangre su traje se lleno de tierra, mientras que Rin temblaba tenía miedo de que su hermano también le hiciera algo, los ojos azules de Rin miraban con miedo a Yukio, como si su hermano menor fuera en verdad un demonio perverso que lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar con el.

— Rose a pasado tiempo… - dice una voz - dime ¿como has estado?... Veo que te hacen efecto los tranquilizantes.

- Mephisto la conoces - grita Yukio -

— Ah! Los hermanos Okumura, veo Rin que has hecho bien tu trabajo - dice Mephisto - Pero me temo que ustedes dos se han metido en algo que no les interesa.

De pronto el cielo se empieza a oscurecer los arboles se tiñen de color negro… Rin despierta en su habitación con dolor de cabeza ve que Yukio aun estaba durmiendo, observa su cama, al parecer (se podría decir que) había dormido como una bestia, todas las sabanas de su cama se encontraban en el suelo. Era mejor ordenar eso antes de que Yukio lo viera y lo regañara.

Toma las sabanas y se dispone a hacer la cama.

Al cabo de unos minutos le cama estaba hecha y como le quedo tiempo salió al darse un baño ,tal vez después del baño si Yukio no despertaba solo, no tenia otra opción mas que despertarlo, después de todo el era el hermano mayor no.

Había algo raro, Yukio no despertaba ya eran las 3 de la tarde y seguía durmiendo, no tuvo otra opción que despertarlo.

— Yukio… - dice Rin a su hermano que se encontraba durmiendo - Es raro verte dormir hasta tan tarde.

— Es verdad - dice mirando la hora de su celular - ¿Qué día es?

— Es sábado ¿Por qué preguntas? - dice extrañado Rin -

— Es que mi celular se des configuró y no tuve otra opción que apagarlo - dice - deja arreglarlo.

Rin mira extrañado a su hermano, pero no le dice nada. Después de todo el siempre le oculta cosas como, que era exorcista, ya no importaba después de todo…

Los pensamientos del gemelo menor se ven interrumpidos, alguien tocaba a la puerta, quien podría ser.

— Rin - dice una voz - tengo un problema.

— ¿Chiemi? - dice el mayor dudando -

— Me podrías ayudar tengo unas cajas y me gustaría que me ayudaras - dice Chiemi como suplicando - Por favor Rin…

— Esta bien - dirige una mirada a Yukio que se encontraba poniéndose una polera en la cama - Yukio voy a salir.

Este solamente lo mira, Rin abre la puerta y ve a la joven, que tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo toma del brazo derecho y lo dirige donde estaban las cajas.

Mientras tanto en el calabozo…

Era un lugar asqueroso estaba sucio, tenia un mal olor, estaba oscuro, caminaban ratones, habían bichos. En resumen era una celda sucia y los fierros estaban oxidados. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar su cuerpo no le respondía bien, se encontraba tirada en el suelo de aquel calabozo, aquello para la joven no era tan malo, ella había llegado a Asshia, por su propio esfuerzo.

De pronto se sienten pisadas, no había duda, aquellas pisadas se dirigían a su celda.

— A pasado mucho tiempo Rose - dice Mephisto burlándose -

— Maldito… - dice con dificultad la chica - que les hiciste…

— Fácil les borre la memoria - dice como si esa fuera divertido - Después de todo tu solo eres un simple juguete

* * *

><p>En verdad perdonen por el capitulo tan corto…<p>

Tuve problemas técnicos con la papelera de reciclaje y bueno el 1ºcapitulo 2 murió T_T

Espero que lo disfruten, díganme por favor todos mis fallos, mis faltas y si pueden aconsejarme también.

Atentamente Yuyuko.


End file.
